1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color gamut component analysis apparatus, a method of analyzing a color gamut component, and a color gamut component analysis program, and is suitably applied to a display device such as a handy type video camera and a liquid crystal television, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, a displayable color area became wide, and a device that copes with a color space standard for motion picture called “xvYCC” by that a color in a larger area than a color space prescribed by the standard RGB (sRGB standard) in the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), and a color space prescribed by the National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard can be reproduced have been developed. Colors which could not be represented by a conventional device can also be displayed.
Further, there is a video camera capable of providing a signal that can represent a color of a wider color gamut than a predetermined standard, and can be dealt with an apparatus conformed to a predetermined standard (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No.: 2006-33575, for example).